


A stash of got7

by Peachybeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachybeom/pseuds/Peachybeom
Summary: Daily imagines/scenarios with GOT7
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 2





	A stash of got7

Valentine Blues

You were currently experiencing the worst day ever and were about one more tragedy away from having a breakdown. 

Huffing violently you stood in the middle of an alleyway, watching your home route bus disappear with the main traffic.   
Your phone beeped at the same time and you reached for it while taking rest on a wall nearby.

[10:51pm] Roomate.   
Hey Y/n,  
I just wanna thank you again for staying out tonight!! Because of you me and Josh can FINALLY enter the home base tonite and get extra juicy iykwim ;)))  
Happy Valentines day babes!

Okay yeah now you can feel the breakdown coming.

You were so engrossed in storming all the libraries in town, looking for a specific book for your asshole Professor, to get him to reward you some extra credit, that you had conveniently forgot the stupid promise you had made to your roommate.

As much as you wanted to crash on the soft mattress of your bed and mute the world for rest of the weekend, you weren't desperate enough to walk into your roommate having sex with her co worker while roleplaying as a nurse.

In your peripheral vision, you could see couples huddled together, walking hand in hand. Some sharing an ice cream, others practically devouring each other with their intense stares.

Love was definitely in the air, and it made you nauseous. It wasn't that you were anti love or something, in the past you actually looked forward to this cliche holiday.

But recently you had managed to convince yourself that after several bitter breakups and unrequited crushes, being in a loving, healthy relationship seemed just impossible for you at this point.

Shaking your head, you pushed aside all the pointless worries and tried to focus on your current problem which was being homeless for the night.

You racked your brain to think which one of your crackhead friend would be available to offer you a lodging.

Jaebeom? No. That man would probably still be in his studio writing poetic love songs for his girlfriend, much to her annoyance.  
Mark? Another No. You knew he had plans with his girlfriend in her dorm to watch some random Disney movie and cry like a baby while she consoled him.  
Youngjae? Doubtful. His still had problems prioritising his girlfriend over coco, so that was a territory you didn't want to enter.  
Yugyeom and Bambam? Never. Those two would definitely be somewhere wasted in a club while they humped their way through another round of beer pong. They had actually tried to convince you for an entire week to join them at the club tonight and form a 'Singles Union', An association which helped each other to get laid. No way you were walking into that trap again.  
That left you with Jackson- ehhhh. You actually had no idea what he was upto. Last time you heard from him, he was 'Single like a Pringle and definitely ready to Mingle'- his words not yours.   
Sighing, you crossed your fingers as you dialled his number on your phone. Hopefully he could be your saving grace.

After a few rings he picked up the phone.  
"Hey Jacks, I know it's kind of late and well.....Valentine's day but I really really need a favor from you," You said rushing your words. The cold weather was definitely peeking under your raging emotions.

"Oh oh hi Y/n, yeah sure what's up," Jackson replied, in a whisper.

"Yeah so I actually- I hear a woman's voice. Are you on a date?," You asked, cutting off your own words.

"Yes I am, but I can help you. What's the problem?" He answered.

To this you stifled a laugh. Jackson Wang on a date? The no strings attached Jackson Wang taking some lady out to have a nice dinner? This day was getting more trippy minute by minute.

"It's a speed dating thing. Now tell me what do you want, I don't have much time." Jackson said in an annoyed tone, taking the silence as a way of you teasing him.

Ah that makes so much more sense.

You almost felt bad for interrupting Jackson on his 'date' but you knew he was the only one who could save you right now.  
So you told him about your problem.

"Hmmm you are aware that you can just crash at my place right? You already know where the key is kept, I won't be home for the night anyways" Jackson stated matter of factly.  
Your ears perked up at his suggestion and you almost cursed yourself for not thinking about it earlier until a face flashed up in your mind.

"And what about Park Jinyoung?," You questioned grimly.  
"Beggars can't be choosers Y/n. Besides it's not like he's the spawn of Satan." Your friends responded.  
"But Jackson-,"   
"Listen I have to go but consider this. It's not like you have any other option. Byee happy love day!" And then Jackson abruptly ended the call.

You groaned loudly and stomped your feet like a baby, earning glances from a few pedestrians. But you couldn't care less about them.

You started to weigh your options.   
Spending a night at a run in shady motel full with horny couples or with your friend's roommate, the annoying, son of a gun- who also happened to be your ex bestfriend, Park Jinyoung.  
After giving both of them intense thought. You decided to swallow your pride and take up Jackson's offer. Atleast his bed would be free of mysterious bodily fluids unlike the motel's.

After almost walking for half an hour- a consequence of missing the bus earlier, you finally reached Jackson's apartment.  
Your feet were giving up on you and your teeth began to clatter lightly due to the cold February weather.

You could hear faint music from the other side of the door.   
Great. Jinyoung was home.  
You weren't surprised though.

Even though you despised Jinyoung, you decided to knock on the door instead of unlocking it out of common courtesy.

Nothing happened for a few moments and you knocked again. Still nothing.  
Growing impatient you reached for the key and was about to use it when Jinyoung opened it.

Correction: A very shirtless dripping wet Jinyoung, with a towel around his waist opened the door.

Okay screw that, you actually knew very well know why he used to get laid so frequently. 

"Lover boy isn't home tonight," Jinyoung started with a stern tone. Oblivious to the fact that he was basically half nude standing in front of you.  
"I-uh," You gulped, trying to compose yourself. 

Jinyoung is annoying and irritating and an asshole. His chiseled abs could not facade his shitty personality.  
"Jackson said I could stay here tonight, Now move." You continued before making your way inside the apartment.  
You did feel a bit intrusive and rude but your day had already been a mess and dealing with Park Jinyoung was icing on the cake.  
Ignoring and engaging in minimum conservation with him was your goal.  
Reminiscing the comfy feeling of a bed, you made a beeline for Jackson's room and turned the knob to open the door.

"What the fuck," A string of curse words left your mouth as you saw the room before you.  
It was completely trashed and the stench of freshly applied paint almost made you dizzy.

"Jackson's room is being renovated, didn't he tell you that?" A voice mocked you from behind.

Jinyoung was now leaning against the door frame -now fully dressed- and drying his hair with a hand towel.

You wanted to cry. You knew that this proposition was too good to be true. Breaking down over a trashed room was childish but anyone in your place would feel the same way. Everything was getting on your nerves.

There was no way you could sleep in the living room too, your fingers were already numb and your throat felt scratchy.

"I'm gonna kill him," You muttered under your breath before taking your bag and making your way to the exit only to be stopped by Jinyoung midway.

"Hey I can't let you leave. Jackson would kill me, also not to forget you are sort of homeless aren't you?" He said raising a hand.

Your eyes widened. So he knew, great.  
The last thing you wanted to be infront of him was vulnerable and embarrassed, but here you were.

As much as you hated to admit it, he was right you didn't have any other choice.

"So where will I sleep?" You asked raising an eyebrow, refusing to admit defeat.

"In there," Jinyoung replied pointing to his bedroom.

"No way I'm sharing a bed with you. You pervert, " You answered him in disbelief.

But the thing was even though you hated Jinyoung, you knew that he won't make a move on you without consent.   
Deep down you still trusted him.

You, Jackson and Jinyoung went way back. They were the first two people you ran into on your first day of college, when you were a naive, insecure friendless student. They were the ones who took you in and made you feel welcomed.

"Oh no, You'll take the floor," Jinyoung answered bringing you back to reality.  
What?

You stared at him blankly as he broke out in a fit of laughter.  
"God it feels so good to have the upper hand," He continued.   
Suddenly the thought of walking home alone and witnessing your roommate doing the dirty didn't phase you anymore.

So once more you picked your stuff and started walking towards the door when you felt Jinyoung grab you wrist.  
You'd had enough. Fuck avoiding him.

"What the hell do you want Jinyoung. I've already had a crappy day as it is, spent my entire day searching a useless manuscript for that Professor dimwit, ran two fucking stations only to miss my bus home and walked here in this freezing weather with people sucking off each other's face all around me. So No, I don't have the energy to deal with your petty humiliations. Let go." You turned around lashing at him.  
Your fists were bawled and your lips quivered. Jinyoung always worked you up, he made you feel weak and vulnerable and you hated him for that.

Something changed in Jinyoung's expression and his eyes softened. He loosened his hold on your wrist as you pulled it away from him.

"You can take the room. I didn't plan on sleeping there anyways, got some assignments to finish," Jinyoung finally spoke up, his voice soft and laced with guilt.

You stared at him for a minute too long and then without saying another word you made your way to the room and shut it behind you.

You sunk down on the floor, once inside.  
Grabbing a fistful of your hair you let out a shaky breath. 

This wasn't fair. While the rest of the world was busy celebrating love and happiness with their significant others, you were left here moping in the bedroom of the boy, one you managed to successfully detach and despise in your mind for almost a year now.

The reason you were so hostile towards Park Jinyoung wasn't because he was sort of pretentious or his face was too annoyingly perfect, it wasn't because he was so calm in situations where one shouldn't be.

The true reason was that Jinyoung made you feel things that you would never allow yourself to feel.  
Everything thing he used to do drove you wild. Made your heartbeat like crazy whenever he was around you, the touch of his hands, the small comforting smiles which adorned his face when your eyes met.   
You were always rational with your love life, never reaching for places you couldn't but Jinyoung was an exception.

He led you on, starred in all your hopeful fantasies and dreams but then left one day only to leave them shattered on the ground. 

"Y/n I think you've got it wrong. It's best for us to remain friends don't you think? Best friends can't hurt each other," 

Except Jinyoung was wrong. Best friends can hurt each other, they can leave scars which can take ages to heal. Those words still haunted you to this day.

He had rejected you that day.  
But it wasn't the response that upset you the most, it was the shitty excuse he gave you, because the promise to remain friends was just as difficult. You could never look at him the same way again, the pain eventually grew into hatred and here you were now.

Holding back tears, you finally looked around the room. Nothing had changed since the last time you've been here, Jinyoung had always been a pretty minimalistic person. Everything felt the same except for two photo frames which were placed on his bedside table.

You went up and examined the two pictures closely. One was of the day when Jackson, Jinyoung and you decided to take a spontaneous road trip to your home town. A smile spread across your lips as you recalled the happy memories.

However it was the second picture which earned a gasp from you. In it, you were shoving a handful of Chocolates into Jinyoung's mouth laughing while he looked at the camera with mischievous eyes, hands wrapped around your arms. 

You couldn't understand why Jinyoung would still keep this picture with him, nevertheless framed and on his bed side table.

Before you could think about anything else, you felt a knock on the door. Startled you dropped the frame on your bed and went ahead to open it.

Jinyoung stood there in front of you, holding a jumper in his hands.  
"I have to grab some books and here, I figured you would be cold," His expression still apologetic.

His hair was messy and a hint of sleepiness evident in his eyes.  
You took the sweater from him and moved to the side to let him in.

Your heart skipped a beat when you brought the jumper closer to your face. It smelled like him. 

"I'm sorry Y/n. I acted like an asshole earlier," Jinyoung said minutes after, eyes still settled on his giant bookshelf.  
For a moment you didn't know how to respond but then you spoke,  
"I'm sorry too for lashing out on you, it's just today's been a pain in the ass for me," 

As you were speaking you realised, how much time it had been since the two of you spoke without bickering, let alone apologize to each other.

"I thought you'd probably be out tonight celebrating," He continued now looking at you.  
You scoffed at this.  
"My love life has been in shambles since forever," you replied letting out a pathetic laugh.  
Since you.  
"Same for me, if that makes anything better,"   
Even though the three of you did not hang out together anymore. Jackson always used to give you updates on Jinyoung's life even though you pretended not to care. 

You had no idea where this conservation was leading. At any moment you could ask him to leave, but there was piece of you that wanted him to stay just like it did a year ago.

"Actually I- uh got something to give you, just a second," Jinyoung said abruptly before leaving the room.

He exited the room in such a hurry that you didn't even have time to process what he said.  
Something for you? What could it be? The thumping of your heart making it hard to concentrate on anything. 

The door opened again and this time Jinyoung returned with a mug in his hand.  
He stood beside you next to the bed and placed the mug in your hands.  
"What's this?" You asked him, puzeled.  
"I know the circumstances aren't the best but I couldn't break the promise," Jinyoung replied, his expression soft and a little embarrassed.  
You still couldn't get it.  
"I can't cook or bake to save my life so here's some hot chocolate instead....Happy Valentines Day Y/n."   
That's when it hit you. A few years ago you and Jinyoung had made a made a pact with each other, for every valentine's if either of you were single or sulky the other person's job would be to look out for them and cook them a 'comfort' food of their choice.

Jinyoung remembered. Of course he did, that explains that picture he kept on his nightstand.  
You were overwhelmed to say the least.

"Hopefully this makes everything just a bit better," Jinyoung finished off.  
That's when you heard your own sniffs and felt a tear running down your cheek.  
Jinyoung looked at you with a panicked expression as he sat beside you and opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off.  
"I can't do this anymore Jinyoung, it's too unbearable. I did everything to get over this Despised you, avoided you but I'm just so weak. I'm pathetic," Even though your vision was blurry, you could still clearly see Jinyoung's sculpted face in front of you.

It was pathetic really. The facade you managed to pull off for so long came undone the moment he confronted you.  
Yugyeom and Bambam would probably laugh their heads off and label you a loser if they ever got to know about this.

But Jinyoung pulled you into a hug, his warm embrace enveloping the whole of you.  
"Don't say that, I hurt you and it's my fault. I was a coward Y/n, I didn't want to ruin or complicate things but it only caused pain for both of us,"   
He pulled back to face you.

"I know I can't ever make up for the things I said that day, but- fuck it I miss you. There are so many things I want to say that I couldn't back then but most importantly Y/n I love you."   
Although your mind was an emotional mess. Hearing those three words from Jinyoung made the butterflies in your stomach wild.

The school girl crush, the giddy feeling you felt everytime Jinyoung was near you returned.  
"Same," you blurted out meekly not trusting yourself to form coherent sentences.   
This earned a wide grin from Jinyoung, giving a perfect view of his pearly white teeth and adorable eye whiskers.  
He placed a hand on your cheek, wiping the tears and then leaned in dangerously close.

"May I?" He whispered against you lips and without thinking twice you smashed your them against his. 

What eventually started soft and slow turned hot and steamy in a matter of seconds. Hands roaming all over and your entire body melting into his.  
When Jinyoung slipped his hands under your jumper to take it off you suddenly pulled away from him, breaking the kiss.

"What happened, did I do something wrong?" Jinyoung asked with a worried look.  
You shook your head quickly and pointed to the mug now placed on the nightstand.

"The Hot Chocolate will get cold," You replied.  
Hearing this, Jinyoung visibly relaxed and entwined his fingers with yours.

"I can make you a thousand cups of hot chocolate later but right now let's focus on us," He said in a deep voice, laying you down further on the bed.  
"Am I really going to get laid with Park Jinyoung on fucking Valentine's day? Past us would be cringing so hard," You teased him further.

Jinyoung replied by burying his face in your neck.  
"Happy Valentines Day baby. Lets believe in love again,"

The next day when you woke up to a naked Jinyoung sleeping peacefully beside you. You had to pinch yourself to convince yourself that this wasn't a dream.

Never in a million years you thought such a disastrous day could have such a perfect ending.  
Taking a sip of the cold chocolate milk from the night before, you were probably the happiest in the entire universe.


End file.
